cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mihapro/Jan-May 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Mihapro ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Colonial Chalet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikitommy (Talk) 18:17, 11 January 2011 Admin Do you have any interest of becoming an admin? If yes, I can suggest you, or maybe you can suggest yourself, to the bureaucrat. Hit me back ASAP! :) Wikitommy 06:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Building Menu Template I've made a new version of your Building Menu Template.I want your opinion on my version. Reply me, what you think of it. :) Wikitommy 11:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Waiting For Him To Approve I've requested it. Just waiting him to approve. Anyway, the .png files, I get them from the gamesettings.xml. You need to scroll to the bottom of the file to find the images. However, those images appear to be hashed or simply coded. They're kinda mess up but after a while you'll used to it. I'll give you the steps. *This is what appears in the gamesettings. → 7a2818f2df012f5880419e45f6e470a1:assets/missions/little_italy3_icon.png *The thing you need is the hashed string. → 7a2818f2df012f5880419e45f6e470a1 *Then, you need to insert the hashed string into this link. → http://assets.cityville.zynga.com/hashed/HASHEDSTRING.FILENAME *Eg, http://assets.cityville.zynga.com/hashed/7a2818f2df012f5880419e45f6e470a1.png *Put the link in your browser and copy the images into your computer. However, This method takes lots of time. I'm trying to find someone who is good at writing some codes to make this process automatic since I'm not good at it. I hope you can write some codes if you know how. :) Wikitommy 13:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Gave you admin rights, based off the request of User:Wikitommy, keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 15:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good Job! You've done a great job on the program. They're kinda messed up so now I'm sorting them according to their categories. I guess the next thing that we're gonna do is to make this wiki organize. While I was updating the admins list, I can't find your name. Then, I looked up the bureaucrats list and I found your name. This makes you the bureaucrat of this wiki. :) And I also want to request bureaucrat right for this wiki. :D Wikitommy 15:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Request While I was updating the admins list, I can't find your name. Then, I looked up the bureaucrats list and I found your name. This makes you the bureaucrat of this wiki. :) And I also want to request bureaucrat right for this wiki. :D Wikitommy 15:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Muffin Top Bakery ok-I read this page and im thinking to myself wtf are they talking about?Since i dont know im just going to brag on myself and say i learned how to copy and paste today....i rule!! i added a picture to the boats page..would it look better at the top?!Muffin Top Bakery 04:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) thanks... Muffin Top Bakery 21:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC) im still learning...i think i saw somewhere they wanted this? did i delete the boat picture? im lost....grrr.Muffin Top Bakery 22:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) DerbyVille Do you know anything about game application design?Muffin Top Bakery 17:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) When watering neighbors' crops or boosting ships, grow/sail time is multiplied by 0.1 (10%). So if I send a ship to rome,and 10 people lead the ship.The ship will return?Muffin Top Bakery 17:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Problems Hylke Wildeman and others have been posting a certain message around cityville wiki, that tells you to visit a site to get cash and coins. I took a look at the site, it claims if you post that message x times on cityville related sites you get the coins and cash, so it encourages spamming & vandalism of sites like this. Worse, if the site does work like it says, it must download a key-logger on your computer (I did a virus/spyware scan and deleted temporary internet files and cookies so I should be ok). I just thought I would fill you in on what was happening. Let me know if there is anything else I could do to help. Forklift Driver 22:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Crazycaveman Also, a new user, Serkan Alatass, has been making lots of unhelpful new pages, been editing user profiles (he edited mine which is how I found his other edits) and uploaded a grossly incorrect version of Pier buy.jpg. Is there any way he can be reprimanded or his account suspended? possible admin? I read your comment of possibly giving me admin abilities. I would be honored to be an admin here. I've read the rules about what it is about. Just basically a few more buttons to push. I really like this game, and i find i extend that love to this wikia. I'm a team player and flexible. On a side note, i would love to learn how to make fancy tables and such (i've figured out how to edit them). I'm used to editing HTML and such directly in Zend Studio. Are there pages that have instructions on how they work? Aric Bolf 17:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Question/Suggestion Why don't we have badges like the ones at the Glee Wiki or the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki? User:Rokhopper799 Chat wit me! 02:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, we have them! User:Rokhopper799 Chat wit me! 01:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Icon program I had a quick question about your update program (I put a comment in your blog, but it seems like it's not showing). Do you manually update your hashes at each update, or do you have something that automatically updates it? I'm trying to do the latter, but seem to keep hitting road blocks, due to the way facebook security works and Zynga's own security. Crazycaveman 18:23, March 14, 2011 (UTC) images in blue box Thanks for fixing the images on those couple housing pages today. I couldn't figure out how to put an image intto the blue box. The website kept fighting me saying "the image already exists" and then on the other hand saying "the image doesn't exist". LOL. Any tip on how to fix this if i run into it agian? thanks. Aric Bolf 16:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin/bureaucrat I was wondering if I might be given admin and bureaucrat privileges on the wiki, to help you, tommy, and aric maintain it. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 19:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Crazycaveman (talk | ) Wikia user Would you please mark the User:Wikia account as a bot so that its' edits don't show in the RC log? Thanks! I would do it, but I don't have access to add people to groups Crazycaveman (talk | ) 15:50, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Unknown You are so helpful Unknown Thanks alot Unknown I have a problem I can't upgrade Emergency Clinic If you have any solutions tell me please Thanks again ''Events'' Hi! I've been working in some Events pages ( International Food Festival Event (2011) / Welcome to San Francisco! Event (2011) ) What do you think? Is there anything else I can add?? Can I keep working on the Events? IRaffa 03:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) American Badass 13:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey I've a helicopter in my town but it's not in my space I mean it's far away from the light places in my town ( I hadn't buy an Expansion to try to reach it ) If you know why please tell me American Badass 15:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) But I had broken the bridge Oh My God! It may be for it Must I remove building and rebuild the bridge ? Please answer quickly and thanks American Badass 19:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I removed the Asphalt Road which had the Coming Soon sign Rounding Hello! Hello!I'm Dodo8.I'm a new user.What do you use to look in the files of CityVille?Dodo8My talk page 07:38, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I mean settings. Thanks!IIt's a bit hard to understand but I will use this files to help the wiki if I can.